


Want to Hunt Some Jocks?

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, Murder Family, Serial Killer Seduction, alternate universe - Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: Will, Hannibal, and Clarice are reborn as angsty highschool teens





	Want to Hunt Some Jocks?

**Author's Note:**

> So Betwixt and sibling had the original idea for this. I stole it and ran with it -Avery42

  * Veronica: Clarice Starling
  * Chandler: Hannibal
  * JD: Will Graham
  * JD and Veronica are first trying to catch a serial killer in the town, but are seduced by Heather’s Queen Bitch charm
  * Heather is Hannibal because she knows how to pretend to be normal and in control whereas JD can match Will’s Bi-Disaterness
  * Duke is Margo and Mac is Alana and they run off into the sunset to be gay together
  * Kurt and Ram are for Dinner


End file.
